


Incompréhension

by Calimera



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Gen, Livre III
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Perceval ne comprenait pas qu’on puisse quitter Arthur. Lancelot ne comprenait pas pourquoi Arthur lui préférait Perceval.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Incompréhension

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer : Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas, évidemment !**
> 
> **Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

Allongé dans sa cabane dans les bois, Lancelot ruminait ses pensées.

Il y a quelques heures à peine, il s'était disputé avec Arthur. Une nouvelle fois.

Les disputes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Lancelot s'en était rendu compte. Quelque chose avait changé depuis quelque temps. Quelque chose s'était brisé en eux. Lancelot le savait, et il ressentait une pointe d’amertume chaque fois qu’il s’en rendait compte. Malgré le respect et l'attachement que Lancelot conservait toujours en secret pour son Roi, il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Mais c'était de la faute d'Arthur ! Lancelot, lui, avait évolué ! Pourquoi pas Arthur ? Ne pouvait-il pas voir que la situation n'allait pas avancer s'il s'entêtait à gouverner de façon aussi laxiste ? S'il s'entêtait à garder cette bande de bras cassés au sein de la Table Ronde ? Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils allaient trouver le Graal ! Mais pourquoi Arthur gardait donc cette bande d'inutiles ? Par sentimentalisme ? Ce n'était pas avec une telle faiblesse qu'il pouvait gouverner ! Et à force de laisser passer beaucoup de choses à des chevaliers comme Bohort, Perceval ou Karadoc qui ne méritaient d'ailleurs pas ce titre, il allait se faire passer pour quelqu'un de trop laxiste et personne n'allait plus le prendre au sérieux !

Lancelot était furieux. Arthur avait le potentiel d'être un grand roi ! Il l'avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises par le passé ! Il était juste, intelligent et courageux, un guerrier plus que capable et un souverain aux idées modernes. Pourquoi s'entourait-il de cette bande d'inutiles, bons à rien, qui ne faisaient que le ralentir dans leur noble quête ? Pourquoi il se contentait d'une remontrance quand certains de ces abrutis fuyaient à la simple vue du danger et qu’ils devaient être punis avec plus de sévérité ? Comme ces idiots de Bohort, Karadoc… et Perceval…

En vérité, si Lancelot était honnête avec lui-même, il n'était pas seulement furieux. Non, il était aussi jaloux. Il ne voulait simplement pas se l'avouer.

Il était jaloux de cet abruti de Perceval. Voilà, c'était dit !

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le roi Arthur l'invitait _lui_ à sa table, en tête à tête, tous les jours. Pourquoi s’embêtait-il à lui enseigner des choses, à l’entraîner ? Pourquoi il se préoccupait de lui lorsqu'il y avait du danger alors que, en tant que chevalier, Perceval devrait être capable de se débrouiller ? Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Le prétendu destin exceptionnel prédit par la Dame du Lac ? Lancelot n'y croyait pas une seconde ! Comment cet idiot arriverait à faire quoique ce soit ? C'était une erreur de le laisser, lui et Karadoc, siéger à la Table Ronde. Mais Arthur s'entêtait à vouloir les garder. À quoi bon ? Un jour, ces deux idiots feront une bourde que personne, même pas le Roi, ne pourra excuser et Arthur verra à quel point il avait eu tord de les garder, à quel point il avait eu tord de s’attacher à eux… à Perceval… et Lancelot serait loin lorsque ça arrivera.

Et alors, il triomphera.

C’est ainsi que Lancelot continua à ruminer ses pensées, en se persuadant qu’il valait mieux que ces idiots de la Table Ronde… mieux que Perceval…

Un jour, se dit-il. Un jour… il aurait son heure de gloire, et il leur prouverait à tous et surtout à Arthur, à quel point il avait raison et à quel point il avait réussi là où ils échoueraient !

Un jour…

Un jour sans doute cessera-t-il de ressentir cette douce amertume envers Arthur et sa jalousie envers Perceval…

Peut-être…

* * *

Perceval n'y comprenait rien.

À vrai dire, il y avait des tas de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais ça... plus qu'autre chose, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Lancelot, il était un peu comme les vieux. Mystérieux. Parfois chiant aussi, à donner des ordres et à leur faire des reproches, à lui et à Karadoc, comme s'il était le roi Arthur. Parfois balèze, à en croire toutes les histoires qu'il racontait et dans lesquelles il combattait des dragons ou des monstres ou sauvait des gens. Des choses que Perceval et Karadoc n'arrivaient pas à faire.

Lancelot, c'était aussi le type qui avait de drôles d'idées dans la tête.

Et Perceval n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la dernière idée qu'il avait eue.

Quitter Kaamelott.

Mais surtout, quitter le roi Arthur.

Ça, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Perceval ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse quitter Arthur.

Lancelot, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était fort, il était noble, il était courageux, il était connu et avait des surnoms hyper classes (comme « Beau Trouvé » ou « Le Chevalier du Lac »). Plus important : il était le conseiller d'Arthur. Son bras droit. Son meilleur ami même, disait-on.

Lancelot avait tout pour lui.

N'allez pas croire que Perceval était jaloux ! Avec toutes les choses balèzes qu'il savait faire, c'était normal que Lancelot soit le bras droit du roi. Et Perceval savait faire des choses lui-aussi ! Eh oui, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'inventer avec son meilleur ami des techniques de combat, ni d'avoir une botte secrète, parce qu'il n'y a pas que des épées dans la vie !

(De toute façon, les épées, c'est trop classique et ça la pète moins que leurs techniques de combat !

... Bon, sauf Excalibur, mais c'était différent. C'était l'épée du roi et c'était une épée magique, c'était plutôt classe même si ça lui foutait les miquettes, à Perceval)

Bon, il y avait des fois où Perceval trouvait que Lancelot était plus proche de la Reine qu’il ne devrait, mais lui et Arthur s’entendaient bien. Ils discutaient souvent de choses hyper-classes et compliquées auxquelles Perceval ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

(Mais ça, c'était pas grave. Arthur prenait le temps de lui expliquer quand il ne comprenait, même s'il s'énervait quelques fois)

Arthur et Lancelot, c'était un peu une paire. Le roi et son bras droit.

Pourtant, Perceval avait remarqué que les choses avaient changé entre Arthur et Lancelot, sans savoir exactement ce qu’il s’était passé. Ce n’étaient pas ses affaires, mais il voyait bien qu’il y avait quelque chose. Le roi et Lancelot ne se parlaient plus comme avant. Il y avait des tensions, des disputes. Pas le genre de dispute quand Arthur criait sur Perceval quand il avait fait une bêtise, parce qu'après, quand Arthur s'était calmé, il invitait toujours Perceval à venir manger avec lui. Non. C'était le genre de dispute où Lancelot partait pour revenir plusieurs jours ou plusieurs semaines plus tard.

Puis un jour, ils s'étaient disputés et Lancelot était parti pour ne plus revenir.

Il était parti vivre dans la forêt. Perceval le voyait parfois, lorsqu'il se promenait seul ou avec Karadoc. Lancelot ne prenait même pas la peine de leur parler, ou très peu.

"Il se croit plus fort que nous." lui avait dit Karadoc. "Mais on va leur montrer à tous un jour, qu'on est pas des incapables !"

Perceval était d'accord. Il s'en fichait pas mal des autres, mais ce qu'il voulait par dessus tout, c'était de prouver à Arthur qu'il n'était pas inutile ou incapable. Les quêtes, la gloire, le Graal, il s'en fichait mais il faisait tout ça. Pour Arthur. Juste pour le voir heureux. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Mais heureux, Arthur ne l'était pas toujours. Parfois, il avait l'air triste ou déprimé, même s'il essayait de le cacher des fois. Mais Perceval le voyait. Il voulait bien admettre être parfois un peu bête, mais il n'était pas aveugle ! Et il voyait bien que le départ de Lancelot et leurs disputes rendaient le roi maussade (du moins, Perceval pensait que c'était le bon mot et pas un nom de poisson !).

Que Lancelot préfère vivre dans la nature qu'au château, Perceval s'en fichait. Mais il espérait qu'il allait arrêter de faire n'importe quoi et de revenir au château auprès d'Arthur et que tout redevienne comme avant. Pour Arthur.

Parce que, pour Perceval, c'est le bonheur d'Arthur qui comptait.

Même si Perceval avait foiré beaucoup de missions, celle-là, il allait la réussir !

Jamais il n'abandonnerait Arthur.


End file.
